Full Moon
by Saki Lamperouge
Summary: A.U. Hechizo de Luna Llena, él corre lejos, ella vé lo que sale de su querido hombre. La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre, no más. SasuxSaku. Songfic de "Full Moon" de Sonata Arctica. Reviews! :3.


Ellos, como tantas veces lo hacían, estaban acostados en el monte, cerca de la casita donde se hospedaban. Él, cariñosamente acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, la felicidad era inmensa, faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo, el fruto de ese amor tan grande que tenia junto a ella, Sakura Haruno.

Nuevamente, como pasa a cada mes, la hermosa Luna Llena hacía su aparición, la luz iluminaba a su amada, mientras la observaban juntos, mirando estrellas y teniendo una gran paz, armonía con la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, del monte desde donde miraban el cielo. Hasta que comenzó de nuevo, lo que él ya creía olvidado, nuevamente...

_Sitting on a corner all alone, (Sentándose en una esquina todo solo,)  
staring from the bottom of his soul, (mirando fijamente del fondo de su alma,)  
watching the night come in from the window, window (mirando la noche venir a través de la ventana)  
It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again (Todo se derrumba esta noche, la luna llena está aquí otra vez)  
in sickness and in health, (En enfermedad y en la salud,)_

_understanding so demanding (Entendiendo, exigiendo así)  
it has no name, there's one for every season (No tiene ningún nombre, hay uno para cada estación)__makes him insane (Lo hace demente)_

_to know (Saber)_

-_¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?_- Resonaba en su mente los lamentos, pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, ya comenzaba a sentir esos malestares, esos cambios en él. No había nada que hacer, solo le quedaba correr, corren sin parar, porque ya no quería seguir escuchando lamentos. Podría hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Soltó de inmediato a su amada y comenzó a correr, perderse en el bosque, sin querer escuchar los gritos de ella nombrándolo.

La luz de la Luna parecía perseguirlo, él solo quería huir, no quería volver a lo mismo. Pensó que todo había terminado, que solo sería una vez, pero no, la maldición parecía eterna...

_Running away from it all (Alejándose de todo)  
"i'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks ("Estaré seguro en los maizales", él pensó)_

_hunted by his own, (Cazado por si mismo)  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky (Él siente de nuevo la Luna naciendo en el cielo)_

_  
Find a barn which to sleep in, (Encuentra un granero para dormir)_

_but can he hide anymore (Pero ya no puede esconderse más!)  
someones at the door, (Algunos en la puerta)_

_understanding too demanding (Entendiendo y exigiendo)  
can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending (Puede estar equivocado, es amor que no ha terminado)  
makes him insane (Lo hace demente)_

_again (De nuevo)_

_to know (Saber)_

-¡Sasuke!- Ella lloraba, también pensó que solo sería una vez, pero no. Su amado volvería a pasar por lo mismo, y ahora ella tiene dos alternativas: Huir lejos de él, o seguirlo, y tener una muerte segura a manos de Sasuke.

¿Abandonarlo?, eso era una idea absurda, prefiería mil veces pasar ella lo que sufre su amado. Si no fuera por esa maldita bruja... No lo pensó más, y comenzó a correr, mientras parecía escuchar gemidos de dolor a lo lejos.

_She should not lock the open door (Ella no debe cerrar con llave la puerta abierta)  
(run away, run away, run way) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore (La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre, no más)  
she sees the change in him but can't (Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede)  
(run away run away, run away) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
see what beccame out of her man... (Vé lo que sale de su hombre)_

_fullmoon! (Luna llena!)_

-Amor...- Se escapó un susurro de su boca. Sakura estaba mu sorprendida por lo que veía. Nunca pensó en lo que sería capaz de hacer esa bruja en contra de Sasuke, ni se imaginaba que su odio hacia él fuera tan grande.

Ahora no lo veía a él, sino veía un cuerpo cubierto de pelos, oscuro, con ojos lujuriosos por carne, sangre. Parecía que sus ojos brillaban por la desesperación de su ser. Ella de a poco se fue acercando.

_Swimming across the bay, (Nadando a través de la bahía)  
the nit is gray, so calm today (La noche es gris, muy tranquila hoy)  
she doesn't wanna wait. (Ella no quiere escapar)  
"we've gotta make the love complete tonight..." ("Tenemos que hacer el amor completamente esta noche")_

-¡NO!- Gritó él, con una voz totalmente distinta a la común de él. -Puedo lastimarte- Eso que veía, que le hablaba, era su Sasuke, su esposo, el padre del hijo que esperaba, no podía creer todo lo que ocasionaba la Luna Llena.

-Sasuke...- Habló tiernamente. -Nunca te dejaré, te amo- Le dijo ella, a punto de tocarlo.

En ese momento, una furia inmensa pareció apoderarse de él, Sasuke ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía.

_In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore (En la niebla de la mañana, él ya no puede luchar más)  
thousands moon or more, he's been howling (Cientos de lunas o más, él está aullando)  
knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending (Golpeó la puerta, y gritó con miedo de que el fin esta cerca)  
mess on the floor (Confundido en el piso)_

_again... (De nuevo...)_

Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella, Sakura no alcanzó a reaccionar, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Su vientre sangraba, no sabía si la herida era muy profunda. Su bebé... tenia que salvarse. Ella cayó completamente al suelo, al lado de un árbol, con un poco de conciencia. Lo miró a la cara, la impresionó mucho su expresión.

Él respiraba fuertemente, sus ojos parecían verse rojos, su mirada era de furia, sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre, sangre de ella. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fueron sus lágrimas que recorrían su cara, y caían en sus manos, que en ese momento él miraba, con sorpresa.

_She should not lock the open door (Ella no debe cerrar con llave la puerta abierta)  
(run away, run away, run way) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore (La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre, no más)  
she sees the change in him but can't (Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede)_

_(run away run away, run away) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)_

_see what became out of her darling man (Vé lo que sale de su querido hombre)_

-Sa...su...ke...- Dijo ella entrecortado. -No te... preocupes, mi vida, todo estará... bien...- Ella tomó un celular, no supo de donde lo sacó, pero llamó:

-¡Naruto!- Gritó desesperada -¡Ayúdame!-

-¿Sakura?- La voz se escuchaba dudosa. -¿Que pasó?- Ahora si comenzó a preocuparse, cuando reaccionó.

-Naurto... No se que pasó...- Ella comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Donde está Sasuke?- Preguntó preocupado Naruto, casi desesperado. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y luego respondió.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Creo que... perderé a mi bebé!- Ya ahora sus sollozos eran grandes, notorios. Naruto se desesperó.

-¡Tranquila! Llamaré a una ambulancia. Dime donde estás.- Sakura seguía llorando, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, y ella ya gemía de dolor.

_She should not lock the open door (Ella no debe cerrar con llave la puerta abierta)  
(run away, run away, run way) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore (La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre, no más)  
she sees the change in him but can't (Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede)  
(run away run away, run away) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
see what beccame out of her man... (Vé lo que sale de su hombre)_

¿Había escuchado bien?, él había herido a su mujer, y puede que mate a su hijo, si no la ayudan rápido. Él estaba inmóvil, no se dominaba, no podía contar con él para ayudarla, podía terminar matándola, pero las lágrimas no las podía contener.

-Sakura...-Ella lo miró.

-Te amo- Él le dijo, apenas podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Mi vida, también te amo...- Ella le sonrió.

-Nuestro hijo... se salvará... es fuerte, como tú- Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Él quería acercarse, ayudarla, pero no, tenia miedo. Lo que pudo acercarse solo fue para acariciar su rostro, así como hace un rato acariciaba su vientre, que ahora sangraba.

_She should not lock the open door (Ella no debe cerrar con llave la puerta abierta)  
(run away, run away, run way) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore (La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre, no más)  
she sees the change in him but can't (Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede)  
(run away run away, run away) (Corre lejos, corre lejos, corre lejos)  
see what beccame out of her man... (Vé lo que sale de su hombre)_

Escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, pero nadie podía verlo así. Decidió volver a huir, a correr, con culpa sobre sus hombros, rogando porque eso que había echo no le costara la vida de su hijo, maldita bruja...

Un aullido se escucha resonando en todo el lugar, como un lamento....

* * *

Volví :D, con un songfic de una canción metalera que estoy escuchando de antes de salir de clases, Full Moon, de Sonata Arctica. Continuará?, quien sabe :B, me gustó com quedó, pero es muy inconcluso :3, si hay inspiración, y hay reviews :P, puede ser que continue ^^. Porfa, dejen reviews para saber su opinión, ya que hace tiempo que no escribo un fic =O.

Purple Kisses! (K).


End file.
